Of Dogs and Foxes
by Rejected Angel
Summary: InuyashaNaruto xover. During a mission, a territorial Youkai ambushes Team 7 with a hunger for human flesh, or rather…human fears. And who should save them but a certain dog-eared hanyou…
1. Chapter One

Of Dogs and Foxes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Summary: Inuyasha/Naruto xover. During a mission, a territorial Youkai ambushes Team 7 with a hunger for human flesh, or rather…fears. And who should save them but a certain dog-eared hanyou…

A/N: I dunno where this came from; I just sat down at my computer and the picture began to form as I wrote it. Anyway, I guess it came from wanting to introduce someone who is stronger than the people of Naruto, you know…to keep their egos in check…or maybe I just wanted to see more Inuyasha/Naruto crossovers. Either way, enjoy the fic!

Chapter One:

It was a warm, cloudless day that heralded the new mission of Team 7, another D-rank. Naruto was angry as usual at the lack of any real challenge, and was making sure everybody else on the team knew it. Sasuke wasn't particularly overjoyed either, but had the sense to keep quiet about it. Sakura, on the other hand, was just glad that they wouldn't be risking their lives like they did during the incident with Zabuza,

"Why do we only get these stupid missions Kakashi-sensei? I thought that they would be giving us more important missions by now!" Naruto had a sulky expression on his face, "Where are we going anyway? We've never left Konoha for a D-rank mission before." Kakashi looked up from his book, his only exposed eye pulled into a slant that made him look supremely apathetic,

"It's at a village not far from here. Near Kikyo's Pass." Naruto grinned and sped his walking, satisfied that perhaps the mission would not be so boring after all. Another three hours of walking brought them to a forested area between two imposing hills. Sakura shivered slightly,

"It's much colder here than in Konoha, ne?" Indeed, the thick canopy of trees blocked out most of the sunlight, and the leaves of the vegetation were wet with dew not yet evaporated by the thin streams of light that managed to filter through the mangled branches above them,

"Is this where the village is?" Asked Sasuke in a bored voice. Kakashi did not look up from his book when he answered,

"No, we need to travel through the forest to get there." They had been standing in one of the less deeply forested areas, and both Naruto and Sakura looked apprehensively at the darker trees, though Naruto hid it immediately with his trademark grin. Sasuke noticed Naruto's discomfort and smirked,

"You scared moron?" Naruto growled at him and his eyes gained a determined edge as he stomped ahead. Following him, the group made their way deeper into the forest, all unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

The forest proved harder to navigate then they had been expecting. There was no path, and it was disturbingly easy to start walking in circles. Not only that, but the forest was beginning to look and feel far more sinister with each passing minute. It seemed that the trees were gradually getting more and more mangled, and their leaves lessening…although the level of darkness remained,

"There is something very wrong with this forest." The three males turned their heads to look at Sakura, whose green eyes had widened slightly, "I could swear that we passed that same tree ten minutes ago." She inclined her head to Kakashi in a silent question; he _was _the jounin here after all,

"If there were other ninja here I would have felt them by now. We must just be walking in circles." Sakura did not look convinced, and Kakashi gave what might have been a reassuring look (though it was hard to tell with his mask on).

Naruto had been surprisingly quiet since entering this part of the forest. Truthfully, he felt the uneasiest about this place. It wasn't fear, more like a sense of unrest…that was manifesting itself in the form of slight nausea. So, he had kept his mouth shut in a façade of passiveness, as opposed to his usual one of jovial anticipation and exuberant courage. It was then that both he and Kakashi snapped around. Kakashi had heard something, while Naruto had sensed it. (1)

In the shadows stood a humanoid figure, which began to speak in a sadistically amused voice, "Four little humans…all alone in my forest. Whatever shall I do with you?" Kakashi and Sasuke both moved to perform hand seals at the same time, however, both found that their bodies refused to cooperate. Sakura and Naruto discovered the same a few moments later. The four all began to feel panic creeping up their spines…Kakashi, a jounin, had not been able to sense this man,

"That's it, be afraid. Give me your fear." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Long, black hair was pulled into a high pony. Crimson lips were pulled into a cruel smile. This man definitely appeared to be human, though he exuded a wholly inhuman presence.

It was Kakashi who was most surprised at his own reaction; the twisting, bubbling fear in the pit of his stomach was very much unlike him. He had been in situations far worse than this and not felt any fear. It was as though this man was _forcing _him to be afraid. The man's smile widened, showing abnormally elongated canines.

His red eyes glowed slightly as he opened his mouth wide, and an odd white substance sprang forth from it, heading straight for the four immobilized ninja. However, before it could reach them, something, or rather, someone, intercepted it. It was hard to tell, as all they saw was a blur of red.

It was as though some kind of spell had been broken, and the paralyzing fear dissipated. Kakashi once again made to from seals with his hands, but the voice of the stranger made him stop,

"Those things are only useful when you use them on other humans, don't waste your energy needlessly!" The three genin gasped,

"You mean this freak isn't human?!" Naruto's voice was disbelieving. The stranger turned his head to face them. Golden eyes, long white hair and the two dog-ears on top of his head told them that he wasn't human either,

"Didn't I already say that?! Now, step back and let me save your asses in peace!" Both Naruto and Sasuke growled and took steps to attack, but Kakashi appeared behind them in a flash,

"I think we should listen to him, he appears to know what he's doing." They conceded reluctantly and focused their attention on the strange newcomer. It was then that they realized that he was holding a gigantic sword. Sakura's mouth dropped open,

"How can he fight with a sword that size…and at that speed?! Not even _Zabuza_ could move that fast with his cleaver!" The 'man' who had ambushed them gave a short laugh and smirked,

"You really think you can beat me…_hanyou_?" The dog boy gave a low growl,

"Keh! I could beat a weakling like you if I were _human_. That is, if you weren't such a coward that you attacked me from behind!" He cracked a grin of his own, "The last two moths I met can vouch for me in hell!" The smirk on the man's lips twisted into a sneer, the humanoid countenance he had retained disappearing as his body began to expand.

His clothes ripped, his eyes became large and beetle-like, his skin became furry and two antennae protruded from his head. It was blaringly obvious now why the strange boy had been calling him a moth…and there was no doubt that he wasn't human. Sakura had a sharp intake of breath, Naruto openly gaped and both Kakashi and Sasuke managed to look calm, although both of their eyes were narrowed in what might have been either surprise or fright.

The dog boy, however, had a bored look on his face, which seemed to scream 'Been there, done that.' Sure enough, he smirked and said,

"They did this too. All of you moth youkai are as stupid as you are ugly." He began to raise his sword, but was interrupted when a feminine voice sounded from the distance,

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Well, review and tell me what you think!

(1) Naruto has a better sense for youkai because there is one sealed within him, I'll go into more detail later on.


	2. Chapter Two

Of Dogs and Foxes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

A/N: Just a warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth. Oh yes, and here are some answers to your questions:

Inori-Sakura: Thanks for the encouragement! I am going to stick with cannon pairings…meaning that there will be no pairings from the Naruto crew and the usual UST from Kagome and Inuyasha. I prefer not to write pairings into crossovers because then a great deal of people will feel uncomfortable while reading it (I know I personally like to steer clear of crossovers with pairings, I go to the single genre stories to get my romance fixes) …I am also not the best romantic writer. Sorry to disappoint you…

Place-you-name-here: Indeed, everything shall be explained in due course. But for the record…you could say this is more of a fusion than a crossover. So, Inuyasha hasn't really gone to another world…but that will be explained.

Jenniyah: Well…you're just gonna have to wait and see :P

Chapter Two:

"INUYASHA!" The dog boy's eyes widened and he whipped around,

"Damn it, Kagome! I told you to stay in the village!" It was then that the new arrival materialized from the thicket of trees. It was a girl with long black hair, wearing a yellow skirt and a white blouse. She had an angry glint in her eyes and a frown marred her pretty features,

"If I told _you _to stay put while I went who-knows-where to fight a blood-thirsty youkai, would you listen?!" The boy (now known to be 'Inuyasha') frowned as well and bared his teeth angrily,

"No! But there's a big difference here Kagome, _I'm_ not a weak human wench!" It looked like steam would begin to pour out of Kagome's ears at any moment,

"Ooh…OSU-" She was cut off by an angry shout of Inuyasha's,

"Do you really want all of us to die here bitch!?" That seemed to put a reign on her temper. The four ninja present saw her take an arrow from the quiver on her back and place it in the bow, that up until now they had not noticed she was carrying. Sasuke looked at her as though she was insane,

"Does she really think that _arrows _are going to make any difference when our jutsus couldn't?!" However, his question was answered when Kagome let the arrow loose. At first it seemed like Sasuke was right, until the arrow gained a pinkish glow. But, that wasn't the most surprising thing. When the arrow lodged itself into the flesh of the moth youkai, he…exploded. Naruto was still gaping,

"What is she?!" She smiled triumphantly and turned to Inuyasha,

"What was that about me being a 'weak human wench'?" The hanyou had his nose in the air,

"Keh! You didn't do anything the last two times that we faced one of those bastards." Inuyasha sheathed his sword, while Kagome's face once again became red with anger,

"Maybe that was because the first time I wasn't with you, and the second time I was stuck in a ball of white goo!" Her face suddenly gained an evil expression, "And, I owe you one for before, so…OSUWARI!" Inuyasha plummeted head first into the earth below, landing with a sickening 'CRACK'.

Meanwhile, the ninja were still absorbing the events that had just taken place. A normal girl of chuunin age, with no village affiliation, had just _blown up _a monster that had almost (and probably would have) killed them if she and her dog-eared friend had not come to their aid. Them; a jounin, the top rookie, the smartest rookie and the loudest, most hyperactive ninja in Konoha. Naruto, being the most tactless as usual, decided to speak up,

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from their argument to look at him. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked,

"Hello, my name is Higura-"

"Why the fuck should we tell you who we are, brat?"

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch!"

"As I was saying, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She indicated to the now floored hanyou, "And this is Inuyasha, pleased to meet you." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile as well,

"I must thank you for saving us Kagome-san. Do you know what it is that attacked us?" Kagome's smile disappeared, replaced by a contemplative look,

"I think you were attacked by a moth youkai, they feed on human fears. If you had been caught in the cocoon that he was trying to weave around you, I think you would have come out moth youkai as well." Sakura made a disgusted face and Kakashi too gained a thoughtful expression,

"I was not aware that monsters could take on human forms." Kagome looked surprised, she did not think anyone from this time believed in youkai,

"Oh yes! In fact, it's often the human looking ones who are the worst, especially if they have separate beast forms. It requires much more power to retain a human form than just simply having a single beast form." She shivered slightly, seeming to have recalled an unpleasant memory, "I was once captured by two youkai brothers. At first I was more trusting of the one who looked more human…but he ended up killing his girlfriend in a fit of rage brought on by his little brother…who wanted to kill _me, _but at least he had a reason." Kakashi's interest had been sparked; this girl sounded like she had had many interesting adventures,

"And why was that, exactly?" Kagome appeared to be disturbed,

"He wanted to skin me…in order to make himself a hair tonic." All four ninja blinked disbelievingly at Kagome, while Inuyasha sent her a glare. Whatever it was that he meant to communicate with her seemed to get across, as Kagome proceeded to slap a hand across her mouth, her eyes wide. It was Inuyasha's turn to ask some questions,

"What are you guys anyway? I saw you try to perform some kind of seal with your hands." Naruto, once again, was the first to speak up,

"We're ninja from the hidden village of Konoha! I'm the next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto," He indicated to Kakashi, "He's Kakashi-sensei," I jabbed a finger at Sasuke, "He's a bastard who wishes he was better than me, Uchiha Sasuke," The statement caused Sasuke's left eye to twitch in anger, but Naruto ignored it and proceeded to indicate to Sakura, "And this is my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura." Sakura's face went red with anger, and she hit Naruto hard on the head,

"I am not your girlfriend!" She looked over to Sasuke, whose eye was still twitching, "And Sasuke-kun does not wish that he was better than you!" Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously while Kagome giggled slightly at the children's antics,

"Ninja? There are still ninja around?" Kagome stopped giggling when what was said finally clicked in her mind,

"Wait a minute…there are such things as ninja?" Inuyasha nodded,

"Yeah, but they all live up here in the East. I think there used to be ninja in the West, but one of its lords decided to kick them out," And he added under his breath, so that only Kagome could hear, "Probably Sesshoumaru." Kagome nodded, and something suddenly made sense in her mind,

"I remember now! I heard that in the far Eastern parts of Japan the government still allows several small provinces a constitutional duchy." (1) She looked at Kakashi, "This is the Fire province, right?" Kakashi nodded slightly, while Kagome suddenly became aware that they were still in a mangled, foreboding forest,

"Eh, do you think you could get rid of the shield around the forest, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha merely gave a 'keh' and once again unsheathed his sword. He raised it into the air and shouted,

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! As always, review with comments, criticisms and encouragements!

(1) For those of you who don't know, a constitutional duchy is when a 'lord' or 'lady' is still allowed to rule even though they have no power. A similar instance is a constitutional monarchy, an example of which would be found in England.


End file.
